Eternally Cursed Soul
by Latemur
Summary: After the ceremonial duel the gang split up in order to chase their own dreams. Now five years later, their reunion causes something unexpectedly and triggered the return of the Pharaoh, who does not seem to be himself much, but nor is Yugi and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternally Cursed Soul  
><strong>by Latemur

**Main Characters:** Atemu and Yugi (brotherly love/no yaoi intended)  
><strong>Take place<strong>: At the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! DM series  
><strong>Rated: <strong>Mature  
><strong>Sypnopsis<strong>: After having endured tremendous pain and countless battles, the nameless Pharaoh at last regained his long lost memories thanks to his friends and mostly his 'aibou'. As little Yugi continued on his own life, no one would have expected _him_ to endure even more pain and hurt. The gang separated to follow their own dreams, but who would have thought that their reunion after more than five years is only beginning of yet another adventure and caused the return of a long lost friend...

**Note**: I shall only use the Japanese kanji "aibou" in this fanfiction, because I don't think there's a fitting translation for this term. It means something along the way of 'partner'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I – Prologue<strong>

_My body moves upwards by every pound. It scratches my back upon the fine-made silk underneath me. Yet, it burns. Moving back and forth, it feels like the scraping upon the sand of the golden desert lacking the mercy of Ra. Out there, numerous poor souls have been tortured, tormented by their thirst till Anubis came by to pick them up._

_I envy them. _

_My body continued to get forced upwards till the top of my head hits a wall. I could feel the familiar tension, as the muscles loosened and tightened at an irregular rhythm. It stopped, it finally stopped. Though, a shiver runs down my spine at the hearing of a delighted scream. _

"How do I look?" A young adult with tri-colored hair asked his best friend, spreading his arms in front of a big mirror. "Yug, we've been 'ere for hours!" His impatient friend exclaimed who was getting frustrated, while he waved his arms in the air in a dramatic way. Yugi sighed. He knew he was being too picky. After the tenth suit he has lost count, but he was just so excited to know Tea is returning to Domino City after five years. She finished her dancing course at the city of New York last year and she'll be taking over a dancing studio because of the retirement of Ms. Fumihiko. In about a week Tea will be opening her very first dance school, here at Domino City!

Yugi and Joey are momentarily looking for suits to attend the opening ceremony of her dance school. The duelist, who used to be called the underdog, has become a top pro-duelist. This basically means he was one of the main spokesperson, when it's about dueling. He was obliged to enter all the tournaments hosted by Kaiba Corporation and shot commercials for new cards and duel disks, while he travelled all around the world. As much as Kaiba loathed Joey, he is also a business man and Joey is especially popular among the new generation duelists in North America. Currently, he's been upgraded from underdog to cash cow by all the pleasantries of Kaiba.

"How 'bout this one?" Joey held a milky-colored suit in front of Yugi's nose.

"I've already tried that one, Joey."

"How 'bout this one?"

"No, I've tried that, too."

"And this one?"

"No, I don't want an orange suit!"

"Ok, this one then?"

"Joey!"

It was noon before they decided to return home. "I see ya tomorrow Yug!" Joey yelled, before hitting on the gas pedal again. Yugi waved at the retreating car, before entering the Kame Game Shop. "I'm home!" he announced loudly like he has always used to during high school, even though he knew there was no one to greet him. It has become a strange habit. Grandpa Solomon passed away last year because of a heart attack, which Yugi still thought was odd. Grandpa has never had any heart conditions before. He was a very healthy man. _How could that all of a sudden be?_ While he was still grieving his loss, he was even more bitter about the way the doctors handled the situation at the time.

Yugi shook his head to remove those miserable thoughts out of his mind. He does not want to fall back into the state he has been earlier. He has just recovered from a long depression. Ever since his girlfriend Rebecca Hopkins has been murdered four years ago, he has never been his cheerful self anymore. They had been dating for three months only, before that happened. The culprit left no evidence behind. It's been four years and the police have not found any trace yet. Yugi wanted to know why. Why was she murdered? Her corpse was robbed of all valuables including jewelry and her wallet. The police department assumed it was robbery with murder. _But if that's truly the case, why were her arms and legs cut off?_ _What kind of sick maniac is that? _The image of Rebecca's parts lying on the open street has been so shocking to the society and especially Yugi that he instantly fell into a deep depression.

At the time, all his friends have already left Domino City. Tea went to New York to do her long desired dance course, Joey to Los Angeles for the promoting of the new cards and Tristan to Tokyo to study law at the National University of Tokyo. That left Yugi on his own in Domino City after their graduation of high school. To him it felt as if he was forced back to square one. He was all alone. Before he could fully recover from the loss of Rebecca, his grandpa unexpectedly deceased…

Yugi sighed again and shook his head. Actually, it all started five years ago on that very day. It's a day that Yugi could never forget, because it changed his whole life. It's the day his other half left them.

**[Flashback]**

Even his other half, now going by the name Atemu, had watery eyes as he walked into the bright light through the doors of Horus. At last, he shall find the peace that no one more than him deserves to have. During his whole life, and after, he's been battling. He dedicated his life and soul to this world, shouldering this burden on his own. During the battle against Dartz, Yugi finally understood Atemu's true destiny. Why it was that his soul was released in this time era. It's because the world needs him. The world itself called out to him and now he finally served his purpose. He's like the plaything of fate, the sacrifice of fate herself.

_But now, he is going to rest in peace._ Yugi smiled at this thought and encouraged his other half to go to the place he should belong. He might be gone, but he will not be. "I hate ta break this to ya, pal, but ya ain't goin' anywhere!" Joey said, "coz everythin' ya taught us, stays right here!" He pounded his chest, indicating exactly what Yugi was thinking.

There was a warm-hearted smile at the former Pharaoh's lips, before he raised his thumb. His legs brought him further and further away from them.

Just that moment the ground started trembling and the Millennium Items fell into a deep pit. The doors of Horus were slowly closing, as Yugi could no longer see his other half. He silently bid his farewell, and then quickly turned to follow the others out of the cave.

Before he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could faintly make out a light flying pass him. Though, since rocks and sand were falling down and screams were filling the air, he probably had just imagined that.

**[End Flashback]**

However, the leave of his other half was harder on him than he expected.

Here, he goes again, thinking back to all the depressing stuff he has been through. Didn't he promise himself to live his life to the fullest, because he knows Atemu, Rebecca and his grandpa would like to see that? Yugi poured himself some coffee and sat on the couch in front of the flat-screen TV, though he didn't bother to turn it on.

_I panted heavily as those rattling chains were placed back around my weak wrists. Though, these were not needed, because destiny has me shackled already. She lifted my chin forcing my eyes to meet hers. Those bloodshed glowing eyes were already burnt into my mind, related to an emotion I was not used to. Fear._

_I could feel her warm breath on my face, before I turned my head away from her. Disgusted by the lack of distance or maybe it's even shame, made me closing my eyes firmly. I could feel her licking my neck, gently placing kisses on my sore and delicate skin. My eyes began to water slightly, seeing for there is no escape. How long is an eternity? A question I've asked myself countless times._

* * *

><p><em>That's it for now ^0^ Please review if you enjoyed it! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II – The long awaited Reunion**

_The cold, slim finger touched my chest in a seductive manner making circling moves. I couldn't help but to clench my fists in my desperate position. The chains around my wrists roughly pulled me on my feet. Having to endure this for so long, my wrist would bleed with every pull and touch. I could feel red liquid flowing down my pale skin. _

_My arms already feel numb. Again, I envy those who were granted a visit of Anubis. A warm tongue ran all over my body, before it entered my mouth. I feel disgusted as I taste my own blood. My stomach twisted in so many ways, I thought I was going to throw up. Though, I did not. _

_The whispering voice that reached my ears begged me to say her name, but I would not. _

_The almost chanting voice demanded me to open my eyes. Though, I dare not._

_I could feel those same cold fingers trailing to the bottom of my back, stroking it playfully. A shiver run through my spine, as I harshly bit my lip. She knew. Blood once again flowed over my arms as my nails dug into my palms. _

_She continued to stroke that spot on my back, pressing her body against mine. Those whimpering sounds she desired finally left my mouth, but it wasn't enough. She lowered herself to my sensitive spot and started licking the lower bottom of my back, sucking on my flesh now and then. I gasped at this and unwillingly started moaning. _

_I bit my lips even harder in an attempt to mute my moans, but it was to no avail. It only pleased her more because of the short silences in between my even ragged and forced moans. My torn pride scattered into a thousand of pieces, and I cursed myself for giving into these little tricks. _

"Tristan!" Joey almost squealed, when he saw the trainee-lawyer appearing through the electronic doors. Before Joey could make his move, Tristan already had him in the well-known head-lock. "You haven't changed a bit, Joey!" he laughed, as he ruffled Joey hair. If Yugi and Tea were here, it would have been just like the old times. "I came all ta way to pick ya up and this is how ya treat me!" Joey furiously yelled at the one whom he is supposed to call his friend. "I can't help the fact you're an easy prey."

"Tristan!"

The traffic light turned red, as Joey stopped his car. "So, how's Serenity doing?" "She's doin' good actually. She's livin' with me in ta new apartment. Ta second operation was a great success. Ta doctors said her eyesight is eighty-nine percent by now." "Sweet, well, let's go to your apartment!" Tristan happily exclaimed who gained a suspicious look from the overprotective brother. "Oi, dude! The lights are green."

Yugi looked at the big screen. It says that the flight HK2900 has already landed and is waiting for the luggage to roll out and his watch says he's been waiting for over an hour now. Impatiently pacing up and down, Yugi glanced at the closed doors of hall five. He sighed again.

Another half an hour passed and finally the first passengers seemed to come out. Yugi looked at a twin who were around the age of two playing with plushy-airplanes. They seemed to have enjoyed their flight. Yugi silently smiled to himself.

"Yugi!" a familiar female voice called his name. He looked up and there was, in his eyes, the most beautiful woman on earth waving at him. "Yugi!" she called him once more and pulled her luggage with her as she made her way to him. For a second Yugi's heart skipped a beat. She turned even prettier than he last saw her. Finally, he waved back at her enthusiastically. "Tea!"

Yugi set some coffee on the table, while Joey ferociously attacked the poor device. "Joey, stop that!" Tea said, snatching the remote control from him. "Hey what gives, I was zappin'!" "Yeah, we know and that's exactly why!" There was a long staring contest between the two friends, before Tristan decided to hit Joey on the head. It didn't take Joey a second to turn around, to throw Tristan onto the ground and to put Tristan in the almighty head-lock. Yugi swore he didn't blink! But hey, he got to admit, this is even better than TV! Yugi shared a glance with Tea, before the room filled with enjoyable laughter – perhaps with a slight hint of a sadistic snigger and a struggling Tristan at the background. _Ah… just like the old times… _

"How long has it been we all sat together like this?" Tristan asked. "Five years already, how much I've missed this." Tea said. Yugi just sipped his thee. It has been longer than five years. Including today, it has been five years, nine weeks and two days. Yugi knew. "Just far too long, if ya ask me!" Joey exclaimed. "Well, we have indeed a lot of catching up to do!" Tea said enthusiastically and so one story after another was told. The night could not have flown any faster for them.

_I panted heavily, as she begged me to say her name. Nipping on my earlobe, she caressed my torso with soft circling touches. The sensations cause me to tense and harden. My breath was irregular, while I desperately gasped for air. Yet, I refused to please her. _

_I screamed in horror and pain, as the pressure increased. I could feel her anger seeping through, but I shall not scream her name like she wants me to. Roughly, she pulled and squeezed and only continued to squeeze harder. My eyes widened at this torture, as my legs started to crumble. The only things that kept me on my feet were those Ra-damned shackles. _

_Like an echo the chanting voice reminds me of her wants. To her it was merely an easy request, but I will not grant her wish. As steel as my mind was, I still had my limits. _

_The pain made my sight going black for a few seconds, before I regained a blurred vision. It wasn't till then I realized that tears had started to form in my eyes. _

_I yanked at the iron chains out of panic. I feel weak and desperate. Even fear made its way to me. All these feelings used to be fairly new to me, but during these five months I've felt nothing as strong as these terrifying feelings._

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed ^0^ Please review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III – The Opening Ceremony**

_I lowered my head as I knew what was coming. Biting my lips as hard as I could, I prepared myself. The quickness of her whip causes a gust of wind to stroke my sore back. The leather rope clashed with the flesh of my back and a muffled sound left my mouth. The second whip landed on the exact same spot as the first. My whole body tensed from it and I could only hope for this to continue. She yelled at me to call her name, but I did not. She granted me my wish by whipping me with even greater force. The pain numbed my body and mind to the extent I was starting to lose conscious. It felt relieving._

_I awoke upon the well-known silver silk covered bed. I was positioned with my back exposed. I tried to turn, but found myself unable to. My body was giving out, as the pain became more sensible by every second that passed. However, it was not enough to numb my mind. I desperately tried to move attempting on reopening the wounds, but I could not. I want to forget, I don't want to feel this anymore…_

Yugi eyed himself in the mirror. He could feel his reflection looking back at him. _That looks good on you, aibou… _He turned to his right, where his other half used to be when he said that sentence to him. But he is no longer there, and he will no longer say that to him. Yugi sighed.

His reflection tortured him to no end, as it reminded him every day of a long lost friend. On the other hand, Yugi was glad. He would not want to forget his other half. He refuses to forget any memories he had of him and the best way to do that, is constantly reminding himself of him. Five years and three weeks now, Yugi have been doing this. Every morning he has stood in front the life-size mirror, eyeing his own reflection.

But today is a little different. Today is Tea's big day. The opening ceremony shall start in approximately one hour. Yugi put on the suit he bought with Joey the other day and tidied his tie. He was set to go. His other self would have agreed.

Music played loudly on the background and applause filled the air, as Tea cut the ribbon. The three male friends congratulated their female friend. She has made her dreams come true. Finally, after having saved up all the money for studying abroad at the city of New York, she became a professional dancer. Her talents have been greatly recognized by many and famous stars have asked her to do choreography for their concerts, music videos and so on. All her hard work paid off. Yugi couldn't be more happy for her and Tea's smile couldn't have shone more beautifully.

Ms. Fumihiko also stopped by to congratulate Tea with her first dancing school. It wasn't long before they became interlocked in blissful chat. Ms. Fumihiko used to be a professional dancing instructor as well, but because of her retirement she rented this studio to Tea. It was fun to see them showing and copying each other certain moves.

Later, a group of American people came by as well. They greeted Tea happily and congratulated her. Yugi guessed that these were Tea's friends from the dancing course. So many professional dancers clashing, could only lead to one thing. Of course, no other than a fierce dance battle between them. The volume went up, so did the atmosphere. Everyone were having a great time.

Someone even brought his game console and challenged Joey to DDR. A game that Tea was superb in, but it seems that when it comes to Joey, not so much. Though, it was a good laugh! To Tristan this was the superb opportunity to record this and blackmail Joey someday. Yugi just laughed along. Throughout the day Yugi hasn't said much, but he was genuinely happy for Tea.

**[Flashback]**

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Tea said to her three best friends. The airport was so crowded that they almost had to yell to hear each other. "Don't forget to call us, when you get there!" "I will!" Tea said and waved at them. She was about to board the plane to New York and Yugi was still debating whether or not to confess his feelings to her.

Ever since, fourth grade Yugi has had a crush on his female friend. His eyes were locked to the ground and there was practically a war going on in his head. Though, Joey gave him a nudge in back and Yugi tumbled in front of Tea. "Yug has somethin' to say ta ya!" Yugi frantically turned back and forth, as he saw Joey grabbing Tristan to retreat and Tea's glistening azure eyes. "I… I…" Yugi stammered. The heat crept upon his cheeks. He must have been so flushed, people would think he had a fever or something. Tea, however, just gave him a sweet smile. "I… I wanted to say that… uhmm… that you must call us when you get there in New York."

There was a short silence between the two.

"I will, Yugi, I will." Tea finally said. Yugi looked up into the beautiful azure eyes for one more time. His nerves ceased and he grabbed Tea's hand.

"Take care, Tea."

**[End Flashback]**

He didn't tell her at the time, but he secretly still liked Tea a lot. If his other half was there, he would have given him the courage to confess. Now, five years later, Yugi has decided. Tonight, he shall confess to her. His other half would have nodded proudly at this.

_Tears streamed down my cheeks for the first time in these five months, as her fingers moved in and out. I cringed at this, as her fingers went deeper and deeper. Desperate moans of certain sick pleasure filled the air. I clenched the silky sheets tightly, but continued to lie there. I refused, but I did not resist. I felt it swelling up, while being pressed upon the bed. I, the once prideful Pharaoh, now felt nothing but humiliation and fear._

* * *

><p>So, yeah, you guys already guessed it. The parts in italics are Atemu's thoughts ^0^ Any comments and critiques are welcome! If you like, please review! Appreciated ^0^<p>

*Note: it's not going to be YugixTea or YugixAtemu or anthing*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV – Eternally Cursed Soul**

_Five thousand years ago, I was a mighty Pharaoh who locked the dark magic away. Despite my sealed memories, my friends and aibou helped me through a journey I could not have done without them. We faced countless nemesis; we fought countless battles. I was so close…_

_I, the son of the mighty Akunumkanon named Atemu with a full name we shall not speak of, was naïve enough to believe that Hemsut, the playful goddess of Fate, will remove these shackles around my wrists and ankles. These five thousand years certainly did no good to my common senses. But I was just so close…_

_I, more commonly known as the nameless Pharaoh, am reduced to a submissive puppet, who showed no other emotion than fear. Each time I seem to have forgotten how it felt to have pain, she will find a way to amaze me. She, the name I shall not speak of, just entered this richly decorated room, while I was consumed in my own thoughts. _

_There was a time I would blame Hemsut for my misfortune, but I should know better. _

_My existence itself is the cause for all the pain and hurt._

_A slim finger trailed my arm, causing my body to tense out of reflex. _

_My existence has been wrong from the very beginning. _

_I lifted my head, only to see those same bloodshed red eyes looking back at me. _

"You moron, you can't drive like this!" Tristan yelled at his blond friend. Joey mumbled something incomprehensible, but it was clear that he was disagreeing with his brown-haired friend. He swayed a little and waved his arms in the air. "Yug, I'm going to bring Joey home, will you and Tea be ok?" he asked. "It's alright, you bring him home, otherwise Serenity will get worried." "Alright then." Tristan literally threw Joey into the passenger seat of Joey's two-seater car and seated himself at the driver's seat. "See you tomorrow, Yug!"

Yugi went back inside to see Tea who was gazing at the ceiling. "They've all left, it seems." Yugi said, walking up to her. She nodded, but averted her eyes from him. "Shall I walk you home?" Yugi offered. "Yugi…" Tea suddenly said. Her azure orbs finally made contact with his amethyst ones.

"I'm sorry."

Yugi stood there astonished, not knowing how to react or what this was about. "Why?" he finally muttered. "I know you had to endure a lot, I truly know! I didn't want to leave my friends behind back then, but I just could not stay. I…" She started sobbing silently, trembling a little from the emotional outburst. "Tea…" Yugi sympathized with her. "I could not bear staying here. I felt so lost. I…" "Tea, it's alright." "I was selfish, I shouldn't…" Yugi pulled her into his embrace, in which she started to calm down. "I'm so sorry!" she said, letting her tears flow down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Yugi…"

They sat against the wall of the dark dance studio. With those puffy eyes, Tea was glad the lights were off. An odd silence fell between the two friends. Even the crickets outside could be heard by now. Nervously she shifted her legs to sit more comfortably. From the right corner of her eyes, she could see Yugi sitting with one knee pulled up and his arm resting loosely upon it. In this mid-lightened room she was almost fooled in to believe that the one sitting next to her was not Yugi.

"Yugi…"

"It's alright, Tea. I know why you left so hastily five years ago."

"I'm so sorry, especially to you."

"No, you don't have to be. I admit, it was not an easy period for me and not having all of you by my side was tough. Though, I managed it and it was the right decision for you to leave. But the reason for your departure is the reason for me to stay."

"Yugi… do you still miss him?"

Yugi stayed still for a moment. For all these years they have avoided mentioning _him_. It has always be an untouched topic with mutual understanding.

_I cringed once more as her finger dig deeper than before. I buried my face into the pillow, muffling the hateful sounds that are coming from my mouth. If it was possible the fine-made silver silk would have cried with me, as I clenched it so tightly leaving nail marks on the palm of my hand. Tears slowly overflowed my pillow…_

"As a matter of fact, Tea, I do. Therefore, I stayed. I haven't told anyone of this, not even Joey. I could not sell the Kame Game shop, because it's the place in which I've shared countless memories with him. I could not leave Domino City, because it's the place in which all of my precious memories with him reside."

"Yugi, why? Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

_She lifted my chin, before licking my lips forcing her tongue into my mouth. She went so deep, I thought she was trying to gag me. But then she suddenly pulled and squeezed hard, causing me to cry out of pain. I panted and trembled, as another tear left my right eye._

"I'm not."

"You are! Everyone left Domino City to build their own life, to move on with their lives, to temporarily forget.."

"I don't want to forget him! Not the things he has ever said to me, not the things we've done together, not the kind of person he is, not what he taught me, not even his smile. I don't want to forget anything!"

_She flipped me on my back, forcing my arms on the top of my head. Leaving a trail of wet kisses, she massaged the inside of my thighs. I could only gasp. She sucked and bit it like a wild animal, causing it to bleed and harden. _

_I beg of you, please stop._

"Yugi, please…"

"No, Tea, you don't understand. "

_Anubis, I pray to you to take away my immortality, to take me with you. _

"Maybe I don't, but I do not wish to see you like this and nor does he!"

There couldn't be more crickets outside, destroying the peaceful silence. Yugi turned to the ground, before closing his eyes. Tea carefully put her hand on Yugi's shoulders, before realizing his shoulders were shaking. "Yugi…" she said and went over to hug him. For the first time, Yugi let his captive tears flow freely.

_I hugged my knees, as I placed my head upon them. I shook uncontrollably and my tears overflowed my cheeks. The rattling chains kept me conscious of where I was. This Ra-damned room, this Ra-damned place! _

"Tea, did we make the right choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should we have let him go?"

_My whole body trembled from pain or maybe it's because of my desperate crying. I just don't know anymore. I don't want to know anymore… I just… don't want to feel this anymore! _

"Yes, we did, Yugi. It would have been very selfish of us if we forced him to stay with us. He deserves his rest. Besides, he was already three thousand years late. We should be grateful that fate has led us to meet him and share four wonderful years with him in the first place."

"Tea…"

"The pharaoh sacrificed himself to save the world once. Then returned to lock the darkness away and saved the world once more. Don't you think he has gone through enough? His tired soul is now finally resting."

_Let my soul be burned without the mercy of thy, Anubis, devoured by Aker, but please remove these shackles around my wrists and ankles. Release me from this place, I, Atemu the son of Akunumkanon, beg of you…_

Yugi sighed deeply, but nodded in agreement. Atemu is now with his family and friends in the paradise of the afterlife. He smiled happily at this thought.

_Let…_

"Thanks, Tea."

_me…_

"We'll manage it, even if it takes us another five years."

_go…_

"Yes, and this time we do it together!"

Suddenly, an unusual light filled the midst of the dance studio. Tea screamed out of panic, as Yugi held her tightly in his embrace squeezing his eyes.

_Aibou… _

As the light slowly started to cease, Yugi's eyes widened at the sight. It didn't take him more than a fraction of a second to recognize the familiar contours of the spiky-haired figure appearing out of nowhere.

_Help me…_

* * *

><p>Please review, any comments and critques are much appreciated! ^0^<p> 


End file.
